Tip Of The Iceberg: Icestrike's Journey
by AquaJinx
Summary: Clan life is peaceful after Scourge's death, but there's still one problem to take care of; The cat spirits that dwell in Icestrike's body. The Star Dwellers need a new energy source, and fast, before they fade. Icestrike sets off on a perilous journey with troubles and leaf-bare around the bend. Will he find a energy source for the Star Dwellers before it's too late? RATED T
1. Chapter 1: Dwindling

**A/N: Alright, so here's the next story in the WTDB series! Technically, this is THIRD book, or even a novella, but my stories will make more sense if this one comes first. :) To the new readers: If this is the first of my stories you have read, you might want to go read my first story, When The Dawn Breaks for this one to make much sense. Also to new readers: If you're confused about the Clans, I mixed in OCs with the original Clan cats. The Clan alliance is at the end of the chapter, and it will probably be updated once I get to talking with Swirlspot ^.^ Alright, enough waiting! READ ON!**

* * *

The warm sun shone brightly off Icestrike's white pelt as he crouched beside a fern. He opened his mouth, breathing in the scent of the mouse a few tail-lengths ahead of him. Unaware of imminent death, the mouse continued to nibble on a seed.

Icestrike silently crept forward, keeping his tail off the ground as he did so. The mouse, sensing a presence behind it, turned. Icestrike leaped, killing it with a swift blow to the head. Picking up the warm, limp body, he turned, walking around a large bramble bush.

On the other side was his mate, Tawnypelt. "Nice catch." She purred warmly. "The best for you, my dear." Icestrike said, crouching down and placing a ear near her swollen belly. "And for the kits, of course!"

Tawnypelt purred, sinking her teeth into the mouse's body. "It's nice to get out of the camp once and a while. Sitting in the nearly the same place all day and watching the same cats do nearly the same thing gets boring."

Icestrike stretched out beside his mate and chuckled. "I agree. I think Firestar and Greystripe aren't putting me on as many patrols as they used to since... you know."

Tawnypelt nodded silently, licking the long scar that stretched from Icestrike's head to his shoulder. "I'm so glad you're fine, though." She said firmly, nudging a portion of the mouse over to the white tom.

"Yeah. Except for the whole I'm-blind-but-I-have-cat-spirits-inside-me-that-help-me-see thing." Icestrike flicked his tail in amusement.

"Of course. Except for that. Which isn't that great, since EVERY blind cat has cat spirits inside them." Tawnypelt blinked her amber eyes, laughter shining out of them.

Icestrike merely grinned, before standing and shaking the leaf debris from his pelt. "Ready to head back?"

"Sure." Tawnypelt stood and shook as well, licking several unruly fur tufts down before following her mate through the thick undergrowth. While she would have prefered to walk beside her mate, she followed, allowing his broader shoulders to blaze a trail through the undergrowth.

As she walked, Tawnypelt ran over the cat spirits, or, as they were called, the Star Dwellers. Icestrike had allowed them to enter his body so he could find them another energy source, like the Moonstone. StarClan had the Moonstone now, and wouldn't let the Star Dwellers absorb energy from it, and the Star Dwellers were slowly dying from lack of energy.

But it had been a month or so since the Battle, and Icestrike would have to go off and search for a new energy source for the Star Dwellers. Frankly, it worried Tawnypelt. She couldn't go, she was heavy with kits. But Firestar would probably send another cat, and Tawnypelt wanted to be the one to go, even if she couldn't.

"Tawnypelt." Icestrike broke the tortoiseshell from her thoughts. "We're here!" She nodded, entering the tunnel as Icestrike stood aside to allow her through first.

"Hey, Tawnypelt!" Birdstone, Icestrike's sister called around a mouthful of herbs. Tawnypelt waved her tail in reply, sighing as she lay down in the shade by the nursery. "How was your outing?" Dawnfeather asked, her own stomach large with kits.

"Great!" Tawnypelt replied. "Kinda tiring, but a very nice change from... this." She waved her tail at the camp. Dawnfeather laughed. "I'll have to see if Mudpelt will take me out some time."

Icestrike licked his mate on the head before heading over to Cinderpelt. "Can I talk with you?" He asked quietly. The grey medecine cat nodded, motioning with her tail to enter the medecine den.

He did so, sitting down near the entrance and wrapping his tail neatly around his paws. "What do you want to talk about?" Cinderpelt asked, taking Birdstone's herb bundle and picking it apart to sort.

"Well, as you know, I have the Star Dwellers. They're getting weaker, I can feel it, and I have to find another energy source for them." Cinderpelt nodded, tossing three leaves into a pile. "And I know that when I do go, Tawnypelt will want to come with. It's just how she is. But with her ready to kit soon, I don't know what to do."

Cinderpelt straightened, shoving a herb pile aside with her paw. "Well, if she did somehow go, I'd probably come with, unless you would want Birdstone. But I talked to StarClan last halfmoon after I had dreamed. I asked them about the Star Dwellers, but they didn't seem to want to talk. What they did say, though, was that spiritual energy that the Star Dwellers thrive on is generated by water and a special kind of stone, such as the stone that the Moonstone's made of."

Icestrike leaped to his paws excitedly. "So we could find a lake or pond and let them go there? Or find another rock!"

"No." Cinderpelt shook her head slowly. "It's not that easy. It's a special kind of water, and a special kind of rock. I don't know what kind of water or rock, but I'm guessing it's _not_ river water, since RiverClan has one."

Icestrike blinked his cloudly blue eyes with frustration. "Foxdung! I should have known it wouldn't have been that easy!"

"Cinderpelt, here's the rest of the burdock and horsetail! Oh, Icestrike! What are you doing here? Are you sick?" Birdstone bounded in, meowing around another bundle of herbs in her mouth.

"Hey, sis." Icestrike greeted. "How would you like to go on a journey?"

"Would I!" Birdstone gasped dramatically. "Of course! Are you FINALLY going to get rid of the Star Dwellers?"

"Yeah. I'm not _getting rid of_ them though, I'm helping them."

"When are you leaving?" The she-cat asked, laying the herb bundle at Cinderpelt's paws.

"I'm not sure." Icestrike said frustradely. "I could either go now, and hope I find a place before Tawnypelt has her kits and I return, or I could wait until after she has her kits."

"Cinderpelt, since I'm going, couldn't Tawnypelt?" She whirled on Cinderpelt. "We could stop when we need to." The elder medecine cat tilted her head slowly to one side. "I don't know..."

Icestrike chuckled. "Alright, you two figure it out, I'm going to go talk to Tawnypelt." _**Is it true?**_

 _Ok, Protos, that was sudden. And what do you mean?_

The Dweller chuckled quietly. _**The rumor that has suddenly started around. That you are going to find us a new source?**_

Icestrike grinned. _I don't know, you tell me. You ARE in my head ,after all._

The white tom could feel the head Dweller's faint annoyance. _Alright, alright. Yes, I'm going to find you a new source._

Happiness flooded him, the emotion generated not by him, but by the many Dwellers that were residing in his body along with him. Sitting down beside Tawnypelt, who was chatting with Dawnfeather and Flamelight, the latter queen with her newborn kits as well.

The peace of the camp was interrupted by Firestar calling out; "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather at the Highrock!"

Icestrike supported his mate as she stood, then together, they walked over to the gathering group of cats. The flame-colored tom who stood upon Highrock waited until everyone had sat down, then began to speak.

"As you all know, tonight is the Gathering. The cats who are coming along are; Graystripe, Cinderpelt, Longtail, Dappletail, Spiderleg, Frogspot, and Mudpelt." Icestrike felt his fur prick with irritation when his name wasn't called. _He probably didn't say my name because he doesn't want a blind cat at the Gathering!_

As if sensing his thoughts, Tawnypelt pressed herself against him in a soothing way. His fur flattened, then pricked again in embarassment of his kittish ways.

As the Clan dispersed, Icestrike headed over to the fresh-kill pile to grab a piece of prey. He had, after all, only had a bite or so of mouse earlier that day. _That reminds me,_ Icestrike thought, _I never spoke to Tawnypelt about the journey._

That in mind, the white tom grabbed a squirrel and sat back down beside his mate. "Tawnypelt, I want to talk to you," He began. The queen yawned. "Ok, but I'm tired, so make it short?" She licked his cheek.

"It's about the whole Star Dweller problem." Tawnypelt sat up. "Are you going to find a source for them?"

"Yes," Icestrike said, nudging a pebble at his paws. "I don't think I can take you along."

Tawnypelt's fur fluffed out, but her gaze was calm. "Why not? I can handle it."

"I know." Icestrike nudged the pebble to his left. "It's not that. It's the kits. And I don't know if we can spare either medecine cat to come along with us, since I don't know how far I have to go."

"The kits will be fine. The Clans were united once again during the Battle, so we're still at a peaceful stage. I doubt anything major enough to require two medecine cats will happen."

Icestrike nodded in agreement, knocking the pebble into the bramble-and-mud wall of their camp. "I also have already spoken to Cinderpelt and Birdstone about this; we can bring Birdstone."

"You've spoken to them first and not your mate?" Tawnypelt said, flicking her tail. "I wasn't sure if I was even going to go now. I considered waiting until after your pregnancy to go, but then you would have kits and..." Icestrike replied, trailing off.

"I know." Tawnypelt said, eyes twinkling. She nuzzled Icestrike. "I think everything will turn out fine in the end."

* * *

 **A/N: Please read and review!**

 **The Clan alliances is almost exactly the same as last time, since this story picks up right at the ending of WTDB. :) Hope you enjoyed! P.S. I added the Wild Ones' alliance, just in case. They won't be a main thing in this story, if in it at all.**

 **Thunderclan:**

 **Leader: Firestar - Flame-colored tom with striking green eyes. Short-furred. Familial relations: Mate of Sandstorm, father of Leafkit and Squirrelkit.**

 **Deputy: Graystripe - Light grey tom with darker grey stripe down his back. Yellow eyes, long fur. Familial relations: Half-brother of Longtail and father of Stormfur and Feathertail.**

 **Medecine Cat: Cinderpelt - Grey she-cat with a crooked hind leg. Blue eyes, short fur. Familial ties: Sister of Brackenfur and Thornclaw, sister of Brightheart.**

 **Apprentice: Birdstone.**

 **Warriors:**

 **Longtail (Not blind) - cream tom with dark stripes. Short fur, blue eyes. Familial relations: Half-brother to Graystripe and Dustpelt.**

 **Brackenfur -Brownish-orange tom with darker brown stripes. Short fur. Amber eyes. Familial relations: Brother to Cinderpelt and Brightheart.**

 **Skysong - A golden she-cat, green eyes and long fur. Familial relations: Mate of Dustpelt, mother of Thornpaw.**

 **Dustpelt - Dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes, short fur. Familial relations: Mate of Skysong, father of Sunpaw. Half-brother of Graystripe and Longtail.**

 **Spiderleg - Black, long-legged tom with brown legs and underbelly. Short fur. Amber eyes.**

 **Apprentice: Thornpaw. Familial relations: Mate of Flamelight, father of Frogspot.**

 **Cloudtail - White tom with blue eyes and long fur. Familial relations: Mate of Brightheart, father of Whitekit. Apprentice: Sunpaw.**

 **Browntail - Very light brown tom with white underbelly. Green eyes. Familial relations: None. Apprentice: Lightpaw.**

 **Mudpelt - Brown tom with dark brown points (1) and dark blue eyes. Short fur. Familial relations: Mate of Dawnfeather, brother of Frostfur, half-father of Icestrike, Birdstone, and Storm.**

 **Dawnfeather - Tall white she-cat with black points and a black mask. Light blue eyes, short fur. Familial relations: Mate of Mudpelt, mother of Icestrike, Birdstone, and Storm.**

 **Frostfur - Light grey she-cat with black stripes. Amber eyes. Long fur. Familial relations: Sister of Mudpelt, mother of Lightpaw and Sunpaw. Mate of Ashfur.**

 **Ashfur - Grey tom with blue eyes. Short fur. Familial relations: Mate of Frostfur, father of Lightpaw and Sunpaw. (2)**

 **Icestrike - Large white tom with blue eyes and long tail. Short fur. Familial relations: Mate of Tawnypelt, brother to Storm and Birdstone, son of Dawnfeather and halfson of Mudpelt.**

 **Brambleclaw - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a large scar on one shoulder. Medium-length fur. Familial relations: Brother of Tawnypelt, half brother of Hawkfrost and Mothwing.**

 **Tawnypelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and medium length fur. Familial relations: Sister of Brambleclaw, mate of Icestrike, half sister of Mothwing and Hawkfrost.**

 **Frogspot- Dirty yellow tom cat with green-yellow eyes. Long fur. Familial relations: Father, Spiderleg, mother, Flamelight.**

 **Queens:**

 **Sandstorm - yellow-orange she-cat. Yellow eyes. Short fur. Familial relations: Mate of Firestar, mother of Squirrelkit and Leafkit.**

 **Flamelight - Orange-red she-cat with green eyes and long fur. Familial relations: Mate of Spiderleg, mother of Frogspot. (3)**

 **Brightheart - White she-cat with ginger patches and a torn-up face. Blue fur. Familial relations: Mate of Cloudtail, mother of Whitekit, sister of Cinderpelt, Brackenfur.**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Thornpaw - Young she-cat with brown fur and golden streaks. Long fur, green eyes. Familial relations: Daughter of Dustpelt and Skysong.**

 **Sunpaw - Light cream tom with blue eyes. Short fur. Familial relations: Son of Ashfur and Frostfur. Brother to Lightpaw.**

 **Lightpaw - Gray she-cat with amber eyes. Short fur. Familial relations: Daughter of Ashfur and Frostfur, sister to Sunpaw.**

 **Kits:**

 **Squirrelkit - Tortoiseshell she kit with green eyes and one white fur. Familial relations: Daughter of Firestar and Sandstorm, sister to Leafkit.**

 **Leafkit - Tabby with white chest and paws, she-kit. Short fur. Familial relations: Daughter of Firestar and Sandstorm, sister to Squirrelkit.**

 **Bearkit - Black tomkit with brown muzzle and blue eyes. Long fur. Familial ties: Son of Flamelight and Spiderleg. Brother to Rainkit.**

 **Rainkit - Light blue-grey shekit with black paws and blue eyes. Short fur. Familial ties: Daughter of Flamelight and Spiderleg, sister of Bearkit.**

 **Whitekit - White shekit with blue eyes. Long fur. Familial relations: Daughter of Brightheart and Cloudtail.**

 **Elders:**

 **Dappletail - Dappled tortoiseshell she-cat and white patches. Blue eyes, long fur. Familial relations: NONE.**

 **Shortear - Raggedy, black tom. One brown eye, one blue eye. Blind in brown eye. Short fur. Familial relations: None.**

 **(1) : The points on a cat are the ears, tip of tail, paws, and muzzle.**

 **(2) : Frostfur is NOT his mother in this story.**

 **(3) : In case you're wondering how such a nice she-cat managed to create such a sour, rather nasty tom, it's this: It was their first kit at the time, so they didn't really know how to train it right...**

 **Riverclan:**

 **Leader: Leopardstar - Tan she-cat with brown spots. Short fur, amber eyes. Familial relations: None.**

 **Deputy: Mistyfoot - Silver-blue she-cat with blue eyes and short, sleek fur. Familial relations: None.**

 **Medecine cat: Mossfur - Dark grey long furred tom with green eyes. Familial relations: Brother of Wingpelt. Apprentice: Dapplepaw**

 **Warriors:**

 **Stormfur - Longhaired dark grey tom with amber eyes. Familial relations: Brother to Feathertail, son of Graystripe.**

 **Feathertail- Slender light grey she-cat with a thick, plumy tail and light blue eyes. - Familial relations: Sister to Stormfur, daughter of Graystripe.**

 **Hawkfrost - Dark brown tabby tom, long legs, white underbelly, bushy tail and blue eyes. Familial relations: Half brother of Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw, brother to Mothwing, mate to Swiftflight.**

 **Breezefar - All black tom with amber eyes. Long fur. Familial relations: Mate to Splashwhisker, father to Lichenkit.**

 **Wingpelt- Golden she-cat with white legs, underbelly, chest and throat and sky blue eyes. Medium fur. Familial relations: Sister to Mossfur.**

 **Pebbleleaf - Light grey she-cat with black specks all over her fur, save for her white belly. Green eyes. Long relations: Mate of Muskratfall, mother of Wolfsky. Apprentice: Curlpaw**

 **Muskratfall- Dark brown tom with white paws and muzzle. Yellow eyes, short fur. Familial relations: Mate of Pebbleleaf, father of Wolfsky.**

 **Wolfsky- Grey tom with brown paws. Golden eyes, long fur. Familial relations: Son of Muskratfall and Pebbleleaf.**

 **Larkspring-Dark grey tom with green eyes. Short fur. Familial relations: Father of Curlpaw and Dapplepaw, mate to Smallbranch.**

 **Smallbranch - Tall, light brown she-cat with blue eyes. Short fur. Mate to Larkspring. Mother to Dapplepaw and Curlpaw.**

 **Queens:**

 **Swiftflight - Small, short-tailed white queen with yellow eyes. Short fur. Familial relations: Mate of Hawkfrost, mother of Beekit.**

 **Splashwhisker - Sleek black queen with white paws, underbelly, and chest. Amber eyes. Familial relations: Mate of Breezefar, mother of Lichenkit.**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Dapplepaw - Small, grey tom with a brown spot over his eye. Green eyes. Short fur. Familial relations: Son of Smallbranch and Larkspring, brother to Curlpaw.**

 **Curlpaw - Tall, dark brown she-cat with a white streak along her side. Blue eyes, short fur. Familial relations: Sister to Dapplepaw, daughter of Smallbranch and Larkspring.**

 **Kits:**

 **Beekit - Small black tomkit with white tail. Golden eyes. Familial relations: Son of Swiftflight and Hawkfrost.**

 **Lichenkit- Small, golden shekit with yellow eyes. Familial relations: Daughter of Breezefar and Splashwhisker.**

 **Elders:**

 **Shadepelt - Dark grey she-cat with white splotches over her. Pale yellow eyes. Short fur. Familial relations: None**

 **Heavyfoot - Calico tom. Amber eyes, short fur. Familial relations: None**

 **Windclan:**

 **Leader: Tallstar - Large, black tom with short, thick fur, white muzzle and paws, long tail with white tail tip, and amber eyes. Familial relations: None**

 **Deputy: Mudclaw - Dark brown mottled tom with yellow teeth and eyes. Short fur. Familial relations: None**

 **Medecine cat: Barkface - Dark brown tom with short tail and yellow eyes. Familial relations: None**

 **Warriors:**

 **Goldenshine- Young female cat, light cream fur and orange eyes. Long fur. Familial relations: Daughter of Embereye and Webfoot, sister of Applefall.**

 **Applefall- Young russet tom with white markings. Long fur. Familial relations: Brother of Goldenshine, son of Embereye and Webfoot.**

 **Foxwhisker- Young ginger tom with yellow eyes. Short fur. Familial relations: Son of Sprucefur and Fallsky.**

 **Crowfeather - Dark grey tom with blue eyes and short fur. Familial relations: None**

 **Webfoot - Dark grey tom with orange eyes and short fur. Familial relations: Mate of Embereye, father of Goldenshine and Applefall.**

 **Embereye - Russet she-cat with long fur and yellow eyes. Familial relations: Mother of Applefall and Goldenshine, mate of Webfoot.**

 **Onewhisker - Light brown tabby tom, with amber eyes and medium length fur. Familial relations: None**

 **Tornpelt- Black tom with strange ginger markins on his face. Short fur. Familial relations: Brother of Beetlepounce, mate of Lakefur, father of Cliffkit.**

 **Nightflash - Tall, slim black tom with yellow eyes. Missing one ear. Short fur. Familial relations: Mate to Beetlepounce, father to Cliffpaw.**

 **Fallsky - Tall she-cat with calico fur. Short-furred. Blue eyes. Familial relations: Mate to Sprucefur, mother of Foxwhisker.**

 **Sprucefur: Large, black tom with white underbelly. Slightly curly fur, amber eyes. Familial relations: Mate to Fallsky, father to Foxwhisker.**

 **Queens:**

 **Beetlepounce - Small, slim white queen with grey paws. Green eyes, short fur. Familial relations: Sister to Tornpelt, mother of Cliffpaw, mate to Nightflash.**

 **Lakefur - Silver-grey tortoiseshell queen with amber eyes. Long fur. Familial relations: Mate of Tornpelt, mother to Sparrowkit.**

 **Kits:**

 **Sparrowkit - Small, brown kit with white markings. Green eyes. Familial relations: Son of Lakefur and Tornpelt.**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Cliffpaw - Tan she-cat with black and white points. Blue eyes. Familial relations: Daughter of Beetlepounce and Nightflash.**

 **Elders:**

 **Morningflower - Light tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and long fur. Familial relations: None**

 **Nightclaw - Grey tom with blind, green eyes. Familial relations: None.**

 **Shadowclan:**

 **Leader: Blackstar - Large, white tom with black paws and amber eyes.**

 **Deputy: Russetfur**

 **Medecine cat: Flowerfur - Short, long-furred she-cat with white fur and cream patches. Green eyes. Familial relations: Sister to Oakfur. Apprentice: Bugpaw**

 **Warriors:**

 **Oakfur - Tan tom with white patch over left eye and white tail. Green eyes. Familial relations: Brother to Flowerfur, mate to Leaftail, father of Smallpaw. Apprentice: Brindlepaw**

 **Leaftail - She-cat with a brown tail, long fur, white body, green eyes. Familial relations: Mate to Oakfur, mother of Smallpaw, sister of Darkfur. Apprentice: Raccoonpaw**

 **Darkfur - Black tom with long fur, green eyes, and white head. Familial relations: Brother to Leaftail. Apprentice: Smallpaw**

 **Redshade- Young she-cat, green eyes, grey, short fur, with reddish legs. Familial relations: Daughter of Softwind and Fursprig, sister of Marshrose.**

 **Marshrose- Young she-cat with gray fur and reddish markings. Yellow eyes, short fur. Familial relations: Sister of Redshade, daughter of Softwind and Fursprig.**

 **Quickstride- Young tom with brown fur and white legs. Familial relations: None (Died in a battle and when Quickstride was born)**

 **Tallpoppy - Cream she-cat with brown muzzle and blue eyes. Short fur. Familial relations: Mate of Wingtip and mother of Brindlepaw and Bugpaw.**

 **Breezeleaf - Small, brown she-cat with white patches. Green eyes. Familial relations: Mate of Brownweed, mother of Raccoonstripe and Smalltail.**

 **Robinspin: Brown tom with white underbelly and tail. Golden eyes, short fur. Familial relations: Mate of Whitetail, father of Sprucekit.**

 **Wingtip - Black tom with white toes. Golden eyes, long fur. Familial relations: Mate of Tallpoppy, father of Brindlepaw and Bugpaw.**

 **Brownweed - Brown tom with blue eyes. Short fur. Familial relations: Mate of Breezeleaf, father of Raccoonstripe and Smalltail.**

 **Softwind - Small, quiet she-cat with light grey fur. Green eyes. Long fur. Familial relations: Mate of Fursprig, mother of Redshade and Marshrose.**

 **Fursprig - Tall, long-furred tom with green eyes and red-brown fur. Black markings. Familial relations: Mate of Softwind, father of Redshade and Marshrose.**

 **Queen(s):**

 **Whitetail - White she-cat with black patches and golden eyes. Long fur. Familial relations: Mate of Robinspin and mother of Sprucekit and daughter of Tearcloud.**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Brindlepaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat with grey patches and amber eyes. Long fur. Familial relations: Daughter of Tallpoppy and Wingtip, sister of Bugpaw.**

 **Bugpaw - Small, greyish she-cat with amber eyes and long fur. Familial relations: Brother to Brindlepaw, son of Tallpoppy and Wingtip.**

 **Kits:**

 **Sprucekit - Dark grey tom with cream paws. Blue eyes. Familial relations: Son of Whitetail and Robinspin.**

 **Elders:**

 **Tearcloud - Grey she-cat with dark grey eye patches. Short fur. Yellow eyes. Familial relations: Mother of Whitetail**

 **-Wild Ones.-**

 **Leaders: Falcon and Storm- Red-brown tom with yellow eyes. Long-furred. Grey she-cat with black points and green eyes. Short-furred. Familial relations: None**

 **Medecine cat: Flame - light orange tom with yellow eyes. Long-furred. Familial relations: Sister of Blaze.**

 **Warriors:**

 **Hurricane- large grey tom with scar over his green eyes. Familial relations: Father of Dash, Claw, and Fang. Brother of Bella.**

 **Bella - cream she-cat with blue eyes and brown stripes. Short-hair. Familial relations: Sister of Hurricane, aunt of Dash, Claw, and Fang.**

 **Browner - Chocolate-colored tom with amber eyes and squashed-in face. Long-furred. Familial relations: None.**

 **Dash - Young grey she-cat with amber eyes. Short-furred. Familial relations: Daughter of Hurricane, niece of Bella, sister of Claw and Fang.**

 **Blaze - Dark orange-brown tom, short-furred with amber eyes. Familial relations: Brother of Flame.**

 **Claw - Young black tom, with green eyes and short fur. Familial relations: Son of Hurricane, nephew of Bella, brother to Fang and Dash.**

 **Fang - Young black tom, with amber eyes and short fur. Familial relations: Son of Hurricane, nephew of Bella, brother to Claw and Dash.**

 **Wave - Older she-cat, black with amber eyes. Short-furred. Familial relations: Mate of Hurricane, mother of Fang, Claw, and Dash.**

 **Queens:**

 **Cloud - Calico she-cat, light blue eyes. Short-furred. Familial relations: Mother of Cricket.**

 **Kits:**

 **Cricket - Black and brown tom-kit, with light blue eyes and short fur. Familial relations: Son of Cloud.**


	2. Chapter 2: Seeping

**A/N: This week has been... hectic... to say the least. That, and writer's block has been pounding me over the head, my laptop didn't work for a few days, and I feel like my whole schedule is off-whack. But enough excuses! Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Gently plucking the fuzzy leaf from the plant it grew on, Birdstone turned and placed it on the pile of travel herbs. "There," She announced to Lightpaw, who was sitting behind her with a bored expression. "That should be the last."

Standing quickly, Lightpaw grabbed her own pile of herbs. "'Bout time!" The apprentice bounded through a bramble bush in her excitement, hissing as the brambles caught on her coat. Muttering through the herbs, Lightpaw stopped, set the herbs down, and picked out the worst brambles.

Birdstone walked around the bramble bush, eyes twinkling with laughter when she spotted the apprentice's predicament. Motioning with her tail, Birdstone moved onward, Lightpaw hastily spitting brambles out as she grabbed her herbs and bounded after the older she-cat.

The two cats headed for the ThunderClan camp. Birdstone's fur prickled suddenly with unease, and she halted Lightpaw's progress with a tail across the apprentice's chest. Setting her herbs down so she could speak clearly, Birdstone meowed, "There's something following us."

Lightpaw set her herbs down as well, unsheathing her claws. "Do you think it's any BloodClanners?" Keeping her voice low, Birdstone replied, "I wouldn't think so. They were all chased out. Besides... I didn't hear anything; it was more of a feeling." Seeing the look on Lightpaw's face, Birdstone quickly added, "Probably a mouse, or something."

Bending over to pick up the herbs once more, Birdstone paused just before grabbing them. "What is it this time?" Lightpaw asked, a note of annoyance in her words. Immediately after the grey apprentice's words, a stick snapped sharply.

Lightpaw's claws unsheathed again, and she flattened her ears. "What's that... smell?" She asked. Birdstone's fur fluffed, then flattened in fear. "Badger! Run!" They leaped into a run, the badger bursting from the underbrush with a snarl.

"Lightpaw! Go to ThunderClan and get help!" Birdstone said, slowing to attract the badger's attention. The apprentice swerved in reply, leaping nimbly into a thick fern patch. The slightly musty smell disguised the apprentice's scent enough that the badger didn't notice as it blew by in pursuit of Birdstone.

 _I'm so not used to running!_ Birdstone thought, already beginning to tire. Running through thick underbrush and leaping over rocks, logs, and fallen tree limbs was very tiring.

Keeping her blue eyes on the ground ahead of her, Birdstone hardly noticed that she was nearing the stream that wound through the territories. She jumped into it without a second thought, expecting the water to be slightly warm as it always was.

But with bareleaf nearing, the water was much colder with the recent frosts, and the coldness of the water made Birdstone gasp and falter. Her paws slipped in the cold mud, and her wet, muddy paws didn't give her good traction on the fallen leaves.

The badger slowly but surely gained, it's harsh snarls and pants terrifying Birdstone all the more.

Suddenly, her paws slipped on the loose leave, and she scrabbled to regain her footing, tripping over a exposed tree root. Pain shot up her paw, and she yowled, shaking her head dazedly.

The badger was on her before she could regain her footing, and it slashed at her with its heavy, clawed paw, sending her flying through the air.

Birdstone landed at the base of a tree stump, wind knocked out of her. Blood seeped from four long claw marks at her side, and the badger leaped forward again, this time, to finish her for good.

* * *

Icestrike selected a fat dove from the fresh-kill pile and turned, fully intending to take it to Tawnypelt to share. Halfway across the camp, Lightpaw burst through the gorse tunnel, amber eyes wide with fright.

 _Birdstone was with her._ The thought reeled through Icestrike's head like a kit walking for the first time. He noted the bramble filled fur, panicked eyes, heaving breaths; something bad had happened, obviously.

Flinging the dove in Tawnypelt's general direction, Icestrike leaped forward, aware of Dawnfeather's panicked meows as he supported the grey apprentice. "Where's Birdstone?" He demanded, sprinting off as soon as the apprentice had gasped out; "Toward stream... badger!"

Firestar's issued commands faded as Icestrike double-timed it toward the stream. Birdstone, his runty, medecine-cat sister, who had little to none warrior training. Birdstone, his only sibling left in the Clans.

Picking up the scent trail quickly, Icestrike tore off through the wide trail the badger had blazed. Nearing the stream, he heard a yowl; Birdstone! The sharp, coppery scent of cat blood filled his nose and mouth, and he mindlessly flung himself at the badger's broad, striped, back.

Claws ripped tufts of fur out, and the badger snarled, whipping its short-necked head around in its attempts to bite Icestrike. Blood flowed from the badger, as Icestrike shredded its small ears mercilessly.

It shrieked, tipping over backwards in a attempt to crush the smaller cat. Icestrike leaped free, hearing the pounding pawsteps of more cats as they flung themselves at the badger.

Satisfied it was taken care of, Icestrike leaped away, heading to his sister. She wasn't there. A small patch of blood marked the spot where she'd lain, and blood droplets led... to the rotten stump.

 _ **"There."**_ A Star Dweller whispered in his head, just as Icestrike's name was called. "Icestrike?" Birdstone poked her head out of a gap underneath the rotten roots. "Birdstone!"

The white tom nuzzled his sister, standing back as she squirmed out of the gap. "Thought I was a goner for sure." She said in a weak voice.

Icestrike then noticed how she held her paw strangely, and the blood that seeped from her side. "Birdstone! What herbs do you need?"

She shook her head. "It will be easier to head back to camp then for you to bumble through the forest, trying to find the right herbs." Birdstone turned and began limping toward the camp.

Icestrike sighed and ran over to her, crouching down in front of her. "Here. Climb on." She began to protest, but Icestrike silenced her with his tail over her mouth. "I can easily carry you."

She clambered onto his broad shoulders, wounded leg hanging limply off his side. His white fur turned pink with her blood as they walked. The drying twigs and brambles snagged their coats, and Browntail offered to hold the twigs back as they walked through.

It took a while to reach camp, and when they got there, Cinderpelt was rushing about, ordering cats to grab warm water, or just water if it was cold, burdock, and more.

"Cinderpelt." Birdstone said, sliding clumsily off Icestrike's pink back. "What's going on?!"

"It's your mother!" Cinderpelt said. "When she heard you were in trouble, she ran out of the camp. It was too much stress; Mudpelt stopped her in time, before she got too far, but the kits are coming, and it's too early! They'll die!"

* * *

 **A/N: A nice, heart-stopping cliffie for ya'll!**

 **Please review! It'll help the writer's block.. I think. Actually, it's not really writer's block for THIS story. It's more like I don't really have motivation, and my schedule's so messed up...**

 **May StarClan light your path!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fading

**A/N: Sorry this took SO long to put out! I feel SOOO bad for kinda ditching FF for so long! The only thing I can say is; WRITER'S BLOCK. Cursed thing :P**

 **Well, here, I hope this appeases you! XD**

* * *

Cinderpelt took one look at Dawnfeather and began spitting orders at the surrounding cats. The grey medicine cat's fur bristled, and she led Dawnfeather to her den. "Here, lay here." She instructed, turning to Mudpelt who hovered nearby.

"Go get me water! As much water as possible, as fast as possible, and put it here!" She hissed, pointing to a stone that was hollowed in the middle.

The brown tom tore out of the camp, and Icestrike pushed forward. "What can I do?" He asked worriedly, blind eyes not leaving his mother. "Go get me some dandelion roots. I want a mouthful of them here as soon as possible, then go for more."

"You!" Cinderpelt whirled and pointed to two apprentices. "A stick and some pine needles."

As cats scattered to do her bidding, Cinderpelt turned her attention to the black-and-white she cat. "Ok, Dawnfeather, listen here." Cinderpelt said softly.

"I need you to bite on this stick everytime a contraction comes, ok? Try biting the stick instead of pushing, got that?"

Dawnfeather nodded once, eyes shut tightly with pain as she grabbed a hold of the stick.

"Where's that water?" Cinderpelt yowled, just as Mudpelt and Sunpaw pelted into the camp, dripping wads of moss hanging from their mouths. "Here!"

The moss was hastily dropped onto the stone and kneaded to get all the water out. "Go get more!"

Pushing the water over to Dawnfeather, Cinderpelt called Birdstone over. "Look, chew the dandelion roots as fine as possible when Icestrike brings them."

"Ok. I got this, Cinderpelt. StarClan help my mother..." Birdstone settled down near the entrance of the medecine den and waited for her brother.

* * *

 _Dandelion, dandelion, dandelion... come on, where's the dandelions?!_ A terrifying thought struck Icestrike. _It's getting close to leaf-bare, so the dandelions have been dying out!_

Debris flew out from under his paws as he tore through the forest, blue eyes straining to catch a glimpse of the soft, yellow flower.

"There!" He yowled out loud in his relief. He slid to a halt, viewing the flower as it bobbed softly... in ShadowClan's territory. _**Be careful, Icestrike.**_

 _I don't care!_ Icestrike thought, leaping onto the hard black surface of the Thunderpath as he raced across it. A monster roared toward him, but the white tom ignored it. The Star Dwellers whispered a warning as a ShadowClan patrol came into sight.

Black dirt stained his white fur as Icestrike dug furiously, fully aware of the ShadowClan patrol as it bounded toward him.

 _ **Cute your losses and go before you are killed!**_

 _Never!_

Roots! Icestrike grabbed one, wrinkling his nose as dirt filled his mouth. He spat it out at his side as the patrol reached him. A thick body slammed into his, and they both fell back.

"Stop what you're doing!" The leader of the patrol hissed. "Russetfur, you don't know what you're doing!" Icestrike yowled in alarm, twisting underneath the cat's paws.

"Marshrose, help Quickstride hold this trespasser down!" Russetfur commanded, tail-tip twitching.

"No! Look, I'm just getting dandelion roots! It's for my mother! She's having kits... too early!"

Marshrose glanced up at Russetfur with concern. "Russetfur-"

"I don't believe you!"

A monster rocketed past, buffeting the patrol and blowing their fur about. _**Icestrike... Your mother is getting worse...**_

 _I know!_

"Look, I'll come back to get any punishment, please! My mother! She needs these roots!" Icestrike pleaded, laying limp.

Marshrose's yellow eyes shone with concern as she stepped off Icestrike's legs. "Russetfur, what if what he's saying is true?"

Breezeleaf, another she-cat, stepped forward as well. "We can't risk the death of other Clan cats over this. He had plenty of time to run, but he stayed."

Russetfur's eyes softened as he thought this over. Another monster grew closer. As it passed, everycat was distracted for a small moment... Icestrike leaped to his paws, throwing the smaller Darkfur aside.

Grabbing the roots and ignoring the Star Dwellers' warnings of multiple cats approaching as well as a monster, Icestrike ran full-tilt toward ThunderClan's camp.

* * *

"Without those roots, I can't do anything hardly!" Cinderpelt said as she finished smearing the pulped pine needles onto Dawnfeather's stomach.

"I'll go look for him!" A cat volunteered from the crowd, just as Icestrike stormed into camp. Dropping the roots at Birdstone's paws, Icestrike shook his pelt firmly.

"Are you ok, Icestrike?" Birdstone asked around the roots. "Run into any trouble?"

"No, no..." The white tom glanced behind his shoulder, as if expecting pursuit. "There was no trouble at all."

Birdstone sighed, cleaning the last of the dandelion root paste off her paws. Her mother's contractions had finally stopped, and Dawnfeather had just now fallen into a exhausted sleep.

"Birdstone..." Cinderpelt laid her tail on the black she-cat's shoulder. "You did well."

"Thanks." The one-worded reply worried Cinderpelt. "Come, let's get that paw looked at while we talk."

Guiding the younger she-cat over to the herb storage, Cinderpelt pulled some fresh burdock leaves out of the pile and loosened the previous leaves. "I know you really wanted to go with Icestrike and Tawnypelt, but your mother needs you here."

"I know that. But... Cinderpelt, I almost HAVE to go! With your... leg... and all... besides, you've got the most experiance between the two of us, so you're better suited to help Dawnfeather." Birdstone trailed off, avoiding the grey she-cat's gaze.

"Maybe so," Cinderpelt said softly, "But YOU certaintly can't go with your leg, and Dawnfeather would feel more at peace if she still had one of her kits with her."

Birdstone didn't reply, but helped Cinderpelt fasten the burdock onto her paw. "There." Cinderpelt finally said, sitting back and wrapping her tail neatly around her paws. "I'll take Thornpaw out to find some more dandelion roots in case Dawnfeather starts birthing again."

As the grey medicine cat limped out, Birdstone sighed again.

* * *

 _The air smelled rancid, like freshkill left out in the sun for too long, and the sky was a strange orange. The first thing Icestrike noticed was his sight. It was back, it was normal!_

 _Icestrike looked around. The air was silent, but fat purple clouds held the promise of rain. The only thing the white tom could see was the blue grass below his paws, spreading out as far as he could see._

 _Turning around, he began to search for shelter before the rain arrived._

 _Suddenly, without warning, it was rianing._

 _Pouring, in fact._

 _The water swiftly rose, flashing a bizarre green as it forced Icestrike to swim. The orange sky darkened, and the wind hissed like many large, angry cats as it lashed the green water into Icestrike's face._

 _Choking and spitting on the water, Icestrike's paws flailed wildly, splashing water as he went under._

 _ **StarClan help me!**_ _He thought, and as suddenly as it came, the water left. It drained away, but the sky only grew darker._

 _Though the water had gone, the wind was still there, lashing his fur and forcing the white tom to squint to see._

 _Strange scents filled the wind, and it howled, louder and louder-_

"Icestrike!"

Tawnypelt's yowl jolted him from his dream, and he shot upright, placing a protective paw on his mate's shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asked urgently. "I-I had a dream... It was... four kits, alone, crying in the darkness... I went to find them, I could SEE them, in the distance, but as much as I ran, I couldn't reach them... and then... one disappeared..."

The tortoiseshell trailed off, her shoulders heaving in silent cries. "Keep it down over there!" Some cat meowed sleepily. Icestrike hissed in the general direction of the voice and curled up around his mate.

"It's OK, Tawnypelt." He soothed, "It was most likely a nightmare. Maybe you should stay here-"

"No." Tawnypelt said firmly, using her tail to wipe her tears away. "I'm coming."

Sighing, Icestrike began licking Tawnypelt's head. As the two drifted off, another cat had a dream...

* * *

 _Something was coming._

 _Something big._

 _Something unstoppable._

 _Its hissing filled the night._

 _It glimmered under the moon's light._

 _It filled the ground, the sky, the air._

 _And it charged toward the defenseless cat that faced it._

 _Grey became black._

 _And another star graced Silverpelt._


	4. Chapter 4: Withering

**A/N: Many apologies that I've taken several months, in fact, to update ANY of my stories. Again, I'm so sorry. I've decided I will take a hiatus from Fanfiction for a undecided amount of time to regroup. As summer grows closer, more and more things pop up to obstruct me.**

 **I'll continue writing during my hiatus, so when I come back you'll all get lots of nice chapters. Who knows, maybe I'll actually FINISH my stories and have started a new one? :D**

 **When I come back, I'll try to resume my schedule of updating once a week, maybe more, so there's lots for you wonderful people to look forward to, hopefully!**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed and read, followed, and favorited my stories! 3**

* * *

The rising sun quickly burned off the damp fog as cats filtered out of their respective dens. The ThunderClan leader, Firestar, was speaking quietly to the three cats that were ready to begin their journey.

"We'll manage without you, Cinderpelt," Firestar was saying quietly. "After all, we have Birdstone." Keeping his tone light, the ginger tom laid his tail comfortingly onto the gray medicine cat's shoulder.

"Yes, Firestar, I know, but..." Shaking her pelt firmly, Cinderpelt straightened as best she could with her leg. "It'll all go well."

The cats nodded farewell to one another, and Icestrike hurriedly licked his sister's head as he rushed past, Tawnypelt right behind him.

"Bye!" Birdstone yowled after them, tears swimming in her eyes. "Take good care of Mom for me, Bird!" Icestrike yowled in reply.

"Hold on!" Cinderpelt said abruptly. "I forgot the extra bundle of travel herbs." Sliding to a halt, Icestrike watched with exasperation as the gray medicine cat hurried back to camp.

"Hardly even out of the territories, and we're already having problems," Icestrike growled to Tawnypelt, who laughed softly. "Calm down there, tiger. We don't have to run at any time."

Saying nothing, Icestrike merely fluffed his fur out and smoothed it out with his tongue as they waited.

When Cinderpelt finally reached them once more, Icestrike took one of the bundles and led the way once more.

They passed through RiverClan's territory without any problems, and once they were beyond the Clans, they slowed their pace.

The terrain was rough, bumpy, and covered in many little tussocks of weeds that could easily trip a running cat. But it made it a good prey spot, and as the three cats walked, they could hear the small pattering of tiny paws, and the light squeaks of the creatures.

"Do you think we should stop to eat?" Icestrike asked. The two she-cats nodded, Tawnypelt collapsing gratefully to rest.

Prey was easy to catch, and Icestrike soon caught two fat voles and a mouse. As he was heading back to the she-cats, thunder rumbled faintly from far away.

Ignoring it, Icestrike dropped the prey at Tawnypelt's paws. "Take your pick!" He said warmly, giving her a lick on top of her head. She smiled up at him before selecting one of the voles.

Giving Cinderpelt the remaining vole, Icestrike ate the mouse. It was good, and he licked his paws appreciatively.

"Do you want to rest a bit more?" Cinderpelt quietly asked Tawnypelt. "No, I'm good. We can go on again." The tortoiseshell replied just as quietly.

Nodding, Cinderpelt gave her chest fur a few quick licks as Tawnypelt finished off her vole and stood slowly. "Alright, Icestrike, we can go now." Cinderpelt meowed.

Icestrike nodded. "I noticed."

Cinderpelt's ear twitched, but she said nothing.

As they began walking once more, Icestrike decided to speak to the Star Dwellers. As they weakened, they were more inclined to rest quietly at the back of his mind, but there was always one out, helping him see.

 _"You're new. What's your name?"_ He said to the Dweller, and Icestrike got the impression that the Dweller was regarding him carefully. _**I am known as Tabitha.**_

 _"That's a nice name. Are you eager to reach your final resting place? Oh, um, I mean... you know what I mean, right?"_

Icestrike nearly tripped over a root and swept his tail out in embarrassment. Tawnypelt and Cinderpelt chuckled to each other.

 _ **I know what you mean. And yes, I am.**_

 _"That's... nice, I guess. I hardly even know what we're looking for, though.''_

 _ **Perhaps you should look for water pools.**_

 _"What do you mean by that?"_

 _ **Well-**_ The Dweller's words were interrupted by Tawnypelt's squeal. "Snake!" Blinking rapidly to focus, Icestrike crouched down as he spotted the strangely-marked snake.

Its wide head swayed menacingly, and it regarded Tawnypelt with dull, sparkless eyes, tongue flicking out as it coiled into a scaly pile.

Icestrike leaped in front of his mate, hissing warningly at the creature. It hissed back, forked tongue flicking out as it scented the air. Dropping his travel herb bundle, Icestrike bared his fangs.

"Cinderpelt, get Tawnypelt out of here!"

The medicine cat shoved against the heavier tortoiseshell, who went without protest. "Icestrike, you don't have to fight it!" Tawnypelt called back, nearly tripping over several loose stones.

Slowly backing away from the large snake, Icestrike's hind paws bumped into several more loose stones. _**Behind you!**_

Tabitha's mental screech startled Icestrike, and the sudden double-vision confused him. Spinning around, Icestrike's fur pricked at the sight of another, smaller snake oozing out of a small space between the stones he'd disrupted.

"Cinderpelt, Tawnypelt, RUN!" Icestrike yowled, leaping high to avoid the snake's striking head. As soon as he landed he sprinted away, tail straight out behind him in terror as another snake hissed from a foxlength away.

His mate and Cinderpelt had run a safe distance away from the rocks, and, Icestrike stood, watching behind him for a moment to make sure no snakes had followed. "That was close," He said, turning to the two she cats, "Is everyone fine?"

Cinderpelt nodded absently as she pressed an ear against Tawnypelt's stomach. "The kits seem fine enough," She said, placing a gentle paw against the swollen stomach as well. "Maybe shook up a bit. Let's avoid running if all possible."

Tawnypelt nodded in agreement, sliding down to the ground with a sigh. "I'm going back for the herbs," Cinderpelt said, turning back toward the dusty, rocky, place where the snakes had been.

"No, I can," Icestrike said, sticking his tail in front of Cinderpelt. Sighing, the gray she-cat pushed the tail out of her way. "No, I can."

Ignoring Icestrike's irritated meows, Cinderpelt walked back to the rocks, keep sharp senses out for any more snakes. Snatching the bundles, she hurried back to the waiting cats, blue eyes shining.

"Alright, now we can go."

"Should we just eat the herbs now?" Icestrike asked, tail tip twitching. "No, let's wait until tomorrow morning to get the most out of them," Cinderpelt replied, glancing up at the sun.

Sighing, Tawnypelt stood, licking the dust off her stomach where she had lain before taking her place behind Icestrike.

His worried blue eyes stared at her until she nudged his flank with her nose. "Are we going to go or not?"

"Right." Icestrike started forward, snatching up one of the herb bundles as he went by.

The dusty ground quickly gave way to the forest mulch, and the hot sun overhead was blocked out by thick trees. Thick prey scent wreathed through the trees, mingled with faint, slightly fishy scent that was unfamiliar.

As night began to fall, Icestrike chose an abandoned burrow between the roots of a large oak to rest in for the night. It carried the faint scent of badger, but with no recent scents around, it was deemed safe.

Cinderpelt helped drag in leaves and moss to make nests in, and soon, the three travelers had fallen into a deep sleep.

 _Its roar filled the cat's ears, and the icy shock of it stunned the cat for a moment._

 _Its mouth opened in a silent cry, as it writhed in the cold grip of the dark wave._

 _"Help me!"_


	5. Chapter 5: Dimming

**A/N: Welcome back folks! It's AquaJinx here! I'm _baaaaaaaaack!_ Have you missed me? You don't have to answer that. ;) I hope you enjoy this new chapter of mine. **

**If you follow my Transformers story, I'll update that within a day or so, hopefully. If not, feel free to PM me and remind me lol.**

* * *

The days passed quickly for the three traveling cats, without any more dangers or problems.

Cinderpelt and Tawnypelt often talked, while Icestrike led, occasionally speaking with a Dweller. For the most part, he stayed focused on their path, not wanting to lead the she-cats into danger while he was 'off talking' to a Dweller.

They soon reached the boundaries of the forest and came to the edge of a small meadow. Beyond that they could hear monsters roaring back and forth.

The monster path was massive, and in the middle was a stone wall, as tall as Icestrike on his hind legs. "I'm not so sure I can get over that." Tawnypelt mused, glancing at her large stomach.

"I'm not sure if you should try," Cinderpelt replied, twitching her tail with slight amusement.

"See if you can see a way around." Icestrike said, scanning to the left, "That way we won't have to cross the middle."

When no easy crossing became apparent, Icestrike turned to the two she-cats. "We'll head that way," he said, motioning to the left with his tail. "and see if there's a place to cross that way."

Tawnypelt nodded and began to follow Icestrike. When she realized that Cinderpelt was still sitting back where they had left her, Tawnypelt glanced over her shoulder at the gray medicine cat.

"Cinderpelt, you coming?" She called. The medicine cat stayed still for a moment longer, eyes blank, before she suddenly shook herself and blinked. "Sorry, I. . . I don't know what came over me."

The she-cat limped over to Tawnypelt, and they began walking again. "Are you okay?" Tawnypelt asked quietly. "I don't know. . . I got a strange feeling when Icestrike decided to go in this direction."

Tawnypelt bristled slightly. "A bad feeling?" The tortoiseshell swerved around a rock.

"No. . . It was good. It felt like we were supposed to go this way." Cinderpelt shrugged. "It's odd. I've never had that happen before."

The sun had reached its peak before the three cats finally found a small two-leg territory. It sat beside the monster path, which had narrowed while the wall had shrunk until the space between the two paths was clear.

Before they crossed, Icestrike hunted for the two she-cats, catching several mice for them to eat.

Icestrike opened his mouth slowly and let the mouse fur blow off his teeth as he plucked the mice. Once he'd cleared a sizeable patch of fur, he dug in, enjoying the crunch of tiny bones in his mouth.

Tawnypelt ate more slowly, cracking each bone open to lick the marrow out. Her mouse had been the plumpest of the three.

Cinderpelt didn't eat much. The rest of her prey she gave to Icestrike. "I'm not hungry, really." She insisted. "I caught something earlier." The medicine cat lied blatantly, but Icestrike didn't catch the untruth, focusing on his meal.

"Whatever you say." The white tom enjoyed the second mouse as much as the first. Tawnypelt was cleaning herself as they waited for Icestrike to finish.

The bushes beside them suddenly rustled, and at the same time, Cinderpelt's coat bristled. Icestrike leaped up in front of the two she-cats, ears flat and fur bristled. "Come out, whoever you are!" He commanded, bristled tail swishing.

A small white cat stepped out. Her yellow eyes surveyed them with surprise. "What are you doing here?" She asked, cocking her head. "I thought all the strays had been caught or chased off already."

Unwilling to explain his whole story about the Dwellers, Icestrike shrugged. "What do you mean chased off?"

The white she-cat sat down in front of them and examined her paw. "Not sure if I remember. . . I might if I wasn't so hungry," She eyed what was left of Icestrike's second mouse.

Tawnypelt huffed and pushed it over to her, ignoring Icestrike's muffled mew of surprised. "Now do you remember?" The tortoiseshell said irritably.

The yellow-eyed cat twitched her tail at Tawnypelt. "Calm yourself, for sweet mercy's sake." She bent down and took a leisurely bite.

"Don't mind her," Cinderpelt said, sitting down and wrapping her tail around her paws neatly. "She's. . . been stressed lately."

"I'll say." The white she-cat eyed Tawnypelt's large stomach as she spoke with a full mouth. "Why are you traveling when she's with kits?" Icestrike winced as mouse remains splattered over his white fur.

"That doesn't matter. Tell us about what you said before; about the strays being captured." Puffing his fur out and standing, Icestrike towered over the apprentice-aged cat.

Standing up herself, the she-cat looked Icestrike up and down. "Fine, fine. Calm yourself. Well, recently all the stray cats, including the kits, have been disappearing left and right around this place." Taking another bite, the she-cat sat down again.

"At first, I was glad. Recently there'd been more and more cats, and it was getting harder to find food. And what food we did find. . ." The she-cat shrugged, "Let's just say it was hard to keep what you found."

"But then I talking with my friend Lu the other day, out behind the place that throws the raw fish out, and suddenly these two-legs come into the alley. They have these strange vine-things on the ends of sticks, and they caught my friend in them." The she-cat licked the last bits of the mouse from her paws. "I escaped by hiding under the green bins. When they left, I followed their monster. They didn't go too far away, they went to that gray building there."

Icestrike looked to where she was motioning with her tail. Sure enough, there was the top of a gray building rising from the trees.

"I waited for a while outside, but every cat that's gone in-and it's been a lot-have never come out." The she-cat stood and shook herself, fluffing her fur and smoothing it back down.

"See you later!" She turned, but Tawnypelt stood in her way. "Wait, wait. So you're saying that the two-legs are taking cats?" The tortoiseshelll raised her hackles.

"Have you been listening to me at all?" The white she-cat hissed, "Almost everyone's gone!"

Cinderpelt firmly yet gently butted Tawnypelt aside. "Calm down. What's your name?" The medecine cat wrapped her tail around the white cat's shoulders comfortingly. "Lilly."

Lilly dabbed at tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry that I'm crying, but saying this all out loud. . . It's like it's finally sinking in that everyone is gone. . ." Tears trailed down her furry cheeks.

Cinderpelt looked up at Icestrike. "We've got to investigate this." She murmured.

Icestrike bristled. "We don't have time for this, Cinderpelt! You're along to help Tawnypelt, not run off on impossible rescue missions." He stood, but Lilly's voice stopped him.

"No," She batted at her tears. "It's okay. You can go. I'll be moving on soon, or I'll be taken by the humans. It's not big deal." The white she-cat stood, shaking Cinderpelt's tail from her shoulders.

Tawnypelt's eyes widened. She glanced at Icestrike, but didn't say anything.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, Icestrike?" Cinderpelt said, blue eyes burning.

Icestrike's fur bristled even more. "Sure." His voice was calm as he followed the medecine cat out of the clearing, but his posture indicated annoyance.

"Listen here, I've-got-dead-cats-in-my-head-star, those Dwellers waited as long as they did, they can wait a little bit longer while we investigate this." Cinderpelt hissed quietly, fur prickling, "There were kits taken, Icestrike. Kits!"

The white tom narrowed his eyes. "I'm not risking my mate _and_ her unborn kits for a strange cat." He swished his tail through the leaf litter.

Cinderpelt flattened her ears. "I'm going to help her. I'm a medecine cat," she said, silencing Icestrike's rebuttal, "That's what we're _supposed_ to do! We help cats that need help."

Rolling his green eyes, Icestrike retorted, "Those are sick or injured cats." He turned and prepared to walk away.

"Icestrike."

Cinderpelt's quiet voice seemed oddly loud. "I'm helping her. You're going to need her. She plays a big part of your journey."

Icestrike turned. "Since when?" He flattened his ears. "I told you before, and I'll tell you again; I'm _not_ risking Tawnypelt and our kits! They're everything to me." He raised his ears, lowering his voice and stepping closer. "And you know Tawnypelt. She won't sit out of this, even if I would help."

Cinderpelt's eyes brightened. "Let me talk to her. If I convince her to stay away, then will you help Lilly?" The short she-cat straightened herself to her full height.

"Fine." Icestrike breathed the word out, smoothing his fur with a hasty tongue.

Cinderpelt's step held a bit of smugness as she headed out to where Lilly and Tawnypelt were waiting.

* * *

 **A/N: Whoo! That was a fun bit! I've found that the Skyrim soundtrack motivates me, and keeps me focused! Thanks Skyrim lol.**

 **Hope you've all enjoyed this fresh new chapter of mine!**

 **Please review, it legit motivates me 3**

 **Also, if you really enjoyed my story, please consider leaving a follow or favorite if you haven't already!**


End file.
